I'll Crush You, Kirihara!
by novala
Summary: Akaya got himself in TROUBLE, again...oneshot, CRACK Rikkai fic ::


Marui's Mischance by vanillaflux

(A/N; I'm not suppose to write a fic while everyone's sleeping, ne?)

* * *

YESTERDAY

'Oh, please, Marui-senpai…'

'Why should I?'

'…uhm, cuz you're a good senpai?'

'Stop that innocent + naïve act!'

'Oh well…but please…just for a day! I promise I won't let anything happen…'

'What do you have to offer?'

'uhm…_Super Extended Bummy Gummy Pop Cola Berry Revolution Bubblegum_?'

'Deal'

* * *

TODAY

The last drop of rain fell to the ground. The sun come out from his hiding, shining brightly after a light summer drizzle. Marui took a glance at his watch. 1625, it says. He felt like walking but instead he opted to cycle. Plus, who knows what Akaya had done to his beloved bike yesterday? He made his way to the garage. His bike stood there like an obedient puppy waiting for him.[ Marui thinks the bike can talk…

A gust of zephyr blew his hair gently. He cycled slowly, taking his time popping his lilac bubblegum all the way. He cycled along a deserted road, avoiding other busy ways. The road was filled with cars; neatly parked and God knows from where; bubbles. He cycled carefully, for he's not intended to end up in the foam himself .Something glistening caught his eyes, and it's moving. He can't estimate what exactly the thing was for he was, actually, a bit of myopic.[ even if he doesn't want to admit that

'Oi, Bunta!

'Oi, who's there?' he called back, after the moving 'thing' actually called his name. He cycle nearer and slowed down, only to find that it was jackal's head that was shining under the summer ray. Jackal was wet, although the temperature recorded was around 30 degree celcius, for he was, at that time, was washing a red car. Marui stopped near him.

'What are you doing?'

'Do I look like cooking?' Jackal replied as he continued his washing.

'No'

'Then?'

Marui shrugged. 'Just asking.'. Jackal gave him a glare and eyes widened when he saw Marui's bike. Marui noticed the stare.

'What?'

'Did Kirihara borrowed it from you yesterday?'

'It's not an 'it'!_She_ has a name!', Marui snapped.

Jackal gave him a one-of-a-kind Jackal look, with eyebrows raised.

'What is _her_ name then?'

'Her name is Margaret!' he beamed proudly, earning him a rare amused look of Jackal. They talked for a while before suddenly Sakaki come to collect his car.[ what is he doing in this fic?. Marui then took off riding Margaret, humming a song ironically entitled 'Lovely Margaret'. [dear Lord, please cover our innocent ears. Amen.

* * *

MOMENTS LATER

A loud crash could be heard within the park and to where Jackal was standing just now. He dashed towards the park as fast as his legs could carry and was flabbergasted to find that Marui was lying on the pavement, hands covering his bloodied mouth, body trembling in pain and agony. Jackal was unsure of what to do. Marui's cries gave him no choice but to carry him; running to the nearest dentist nearby the park.

* * *

UHM…A FEW MINUTES LATER

Marui was still with the dentist. Jackal sat on the waiting couch, frantically punching literally all contacts he has. Soon, the whole Rikkai regulars arrived. Kirihara was the first to arrive, face expressing fear and nervousness. Yagyuu arrive a minute later with Niouh, followed by Renji, Yukimura and a worried looking Sanada. [wow, even Sanada can have a worried look. The team sat in an uncomfortable silence.

The doctor came out and broke the wall [no, not Jackal… of silence. He gestured Yukimura to come to his office, leaving another six worried figures outside.

'How is he?' was the first question Yukimura shot. The dentist, whose tag bore a name; Nobuchi Matsuyama fished for a file near his table before answering.

He's fine, quite fine actually, considering the amount of blood he lost.'

'He..was bleeding?!!'

The dentist gave Yukimura a face as if to say _'what do you expect from a boy who hit a lamp post at 70 km/h?!!'_, but he settled down anyway.

'Was it bad?'

'No, his condition is stable for now.'

A pang of relief swept away the worries on Yukimura's face. The dentist then took out a few sheet of papers from the yellow file and spread them on the desk. He began showing Yukimura Marui' condition and the effects and consequences, also extra pre-care and stuffs.

'Perhaps he has a hobby involving chewing things?' the dentist asked.

'Oh, quite an obsession, really, of bubblegums.'

'Well for once, his hobby saved him from wearing braces for two years onwards'

'…'

The doctor, noticing the blank look on Yukimura's face began explaining how chewing gums had develop Marui's jaw strength, tightening his teeth and bla bla bla bla and stuffs and so on. Yukimura was keen to hear this but he was, in the mean time, finding ways to explain these again to Marui. Plus, he has a bad news for him too.

* * *

THE CLUBHOUSE

Sanada locked the clubhouse after he was sure that there's no one peeping or passing through. As he turn, a rhythm of wailing + crying + sobbing could be heard. There, in the middle sat a bloodshot Marui, with two lines of wires across his rows of sparkling teeth.

'How will I chew my gums?!!' he wailed repeatedly. He was sentenced to wear the detainers for a month so that his teeth structure will gain it's strength due to the accident. He gave the guilty Akaya a look of death, for breaking his precious Margaret's brake earlier and for not telling him _his Margaret was injured_.

'Kirihara…' he said suddenly, a dark aura circling him now, swallowing the entire clubhouse.

'I'll crush you! I'll definitely crush you!!!'

OWARI

* * *

(A/N; ...why am I always picking up on Marui?...) 


End file.
